paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan's Saucers
Some researchers have come to the conclusion that the UFO phenomenon is Satanic in origin, and that just because we can't explain where the aerial aberrations are coming from means that they must ''come from the depths of hell. As you can tell from my tone right now, I don't personally agree with this on the grounds that ufonauts don't usually tend to behave in a manner that would be recognised as exclusively demonic. Sure, there are some connections - The experiments performed on Betty Hill during her abduction are identical to the tortures allegedly thrust upon sinners in the bowels of hell if a medieval woodcut is to be believed. Today, however, I'm going to cover one of the most bizarre cases in which ufology and demonology seemingly cross paths. Get Thee Behind Me, Satan! Originally published in a 1922 issue of the Lincoln, Nebraska ''Daily Star ''newspaper - the story in question begins when an anonymous witness allegedly saw a large, spherical object fall from the sky and land close to his house. Although the source doesn't specify, I must assume that the witness was outside at this point, as he didn't need to approach the landed UFO to see an 8ft-tall humanoid step out of it. It apparently looked evil, and he certainly felt that it was malevolent in temperament. Deeply religious, the witness immediately assumed that the apparition before him must be none other than the Devil himself... Drawing on the extensive lessons that he had learned from the Bible, he mumbled '''get thee behind me, Satan' and swiftly turned his back on the monstrosity. As he swivelled away from the ostensibly-infernal ufonaut, he suddenly became aware of a disc-shaped object make its way down from the sky and hover above him, as if to protect him from the demonic entity. Adding credibility to his likely assumption that he was witnessing a battle between the forces of heaven and hell, a voice from the flying saucer above him apparently started quoting Biblical texts. As one might expect, the words of the pious paranormal pilot greatly deterred the demonic giant from its infernal plight. Eventually resorting to beat a hasty retreat from the scene, the demon took off on foot and rapidly disappeared. Refusing to let the entity that he was now definitively referring to as the devil run away without being punished for its wicked ways, the devoted witness gave chase. He tracked the diabolical giant back to its rounded aircraft, and along the way he noticed that it had left tracks comparable to hoof-prints - and that it had seemingly moved straight through a barbed-wire fence. This fence was left burning hot, and severed as if it had been burned through with a welding torch. Although it is not explicitly stated in the report (I am getting this information second hand due to being unable to locate the newspaper article in question), I think it is safe to assume that both the angelic aircraft and the demonic dirigible vanished promptly - as such anomalous craft are often wont to do. Source 'The Inhumanoids: Real Encounters With Beings That Can't Exist!' by Barton M. Nunnelly Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Spherical UFO Category:Disk UFO